The structure of a node is of great importance for the stability, in particular the torsional rigidity, of the bodywork as a whole. The more stable the structural nodes themselves, the lighter are the structural components that can be used to achieve a required stability, and weight savings thus achieved contribute towards a reduction in fuel consumption.
A structural node for a motor vehicle bodywork is known from DE 10 2009 051 036, in which a reinforcement part cast from light metal includes three grooves, each of which accommodates one of three structural components. The structural components are fixed to the reinforcement part by rivets distributed at the bottom and side walls of the grooves. In order to increase the buckling strength of the reinforcement part, ribs extending transversely through the grooves can be provided. The latter occupy space which, if not present, could be occupied by the structural components themselves. As a consequence, the structural components have to be fixed to the reinforcement part with a long lever arm, which promotes a deformation of the reinforcement part.